Eu estou um pouco presa no meio
by lyrastark
Summary: Parece certo. Ela não consegue realmente explicar melhor do que isso, mas depois de tudo que elas passaram juntas num passado frequentemente tumultuoso, não existe outra pessoa com quem ela gostaria de celebrar seu sucesso. Terceira na série Don't Blink


**Título Original:** **Just A Little Bit Caught**

* * *

_Eu estou um pouco presa no meio_

_A vida é um labirinto e o amor é um mistério_

_Eu não sei onde ir_

_Não consigo fazer isso sozinha_

_Eu tenho tentado_

_E não sei porque_

_~The Show, Lenka_

* * *

É uma noite fabulosa – a mais fabulosa noite da vida dela, mais do que qualquer outra que ela já teve antes. Ela, Rachel Barbra Berry, é agora verdadeiramente e oficialmente uma estrela da Broadway. Okay, tecnicamente, uma performance como a protagonista provavelmente não a faz uma estrela, per se, mas é só uma questão de tempo antes dos jornais e revistas estarem chamando-a assim. Ela ainda esta em êxtase da adrenalina da sua primeira performance como Maria em West Side Story, e ela certamente não precisa de álcool pra elevar sua euforia, mas quase todo o elenco esta espremido no bar da Lillie nesse momento, celebrando uma noite de sucesso. Rachel não esta afim de aderir a nenhuma autoimposição de moderação nessa histórica ocasião.

Ela sente como se tivesse esperado a vida inteira por esse momento, e de certa forma ela tem. Essa é a culminação do sonho da sua vida. Ela esta escolhendo ignorar aquele pequeno incidente de percurso durante o ultimo ano da escola quando seu sonho foi momentaneamente eclipsado por fantasias de garotinhas de romances épicos. Ela foi criada para performar, e depois de cinco anos em NY, incontáveis audições inúteis durante seus anos na NYADA, uma miríade de mentes pequenas, mal humorados diretores que não tem nenhum bom gosto, e uma monótona passagem em um conjunto de Wicked, durante as quais ela era submetida a desagradável experiência de balançar ao fundo, Rachel esta finalmente recebendo o reconhecimento que ela tanto merece.

Seus melhores amigos (e Santana) estão celebrando com ela, ficaram na primeira fileira pra testemunhar sua estreia. Se alguém tivesse dito a Rachel de dezesseis anos que ela estaria ansiosa pra compartilhar seu sucesso com Kurt Hummel – que antigamente teria esfaqueado ela nas costas por causa de um solo – sem mencionar Quinn Fabray e Santana Lopez – que teriam preferido esfaqueá-la só por esfaquear – ela teria estalado a língua em desdém e insistido que um dia ela, na verdade, esfregaria seus perfeitos narizes em seu sucesso. Bem lá no fundo, claro, até sua versão de dezesseis anos _sonhou_ com esse momento – sucesso num palco da Broadway, e o apoio e amor de alguns amigos.

Nesse exato momento, Rachel esta obstinadamente passando pela multidão do bar pra comprar uma bebida pra esses amigos em gratidão pelo amor e apoio deles. Ela sabe que nem sempre ela tem sido fácil com eles. Ela olha sobre o ombro pra mesa de canto que eles conseguiram pegar quando chegaram ao bar, e seus olhos automaticamente capturam Quinn, rindo de alguma coisa que Kurt esta contando. Por dentro Rachel se sente quente – deve ser a taça de vinho que ela bebeu – enquanto ela pensa em como Quinn acreditava firmemente que Rachel seria uma estrela. Mesmo naqueles momentos escuros quando Rachel estava desencorajada e tentada a desistir de seu sonho, Quinn nunca desistiu dela.

Houve um tempo em que Rachel acreditou que Quinn Fabray seria a ultima pessoa que ela chamaria de amiga, e agora ela é _sua melhor amiga. _Rachel não tem certeza exatamente quando Quinn se infiltrou e tomou essa posição de Kurt, mas agora Quinn é a primeira pessoa que ela pensa em contar quando algo importante acontece na sua vida. Ela foi a primeira pessoa pra quem Rachel ligou, gritando feito uma lunática, quando ela foi oficialmente chamada para o papel de Maria, e Quinn estava tão animada quanto ela, insistindo em levar Rachel pra sair e celebrar.

Hoje à noite, tinha um gigante buque de rosas amarelas no camarim de Rachel – símbolo da verdadeira amizade – cortesia de Quinn. Elas percorreram um grande caminho desde o colégio.

Fortes braços envolvem Rachel por trás e ela esta de repente levantada no ar, pés acima do chão. Ela guincha em surpresa, mesmo com uma familiar voz de tenor cantando contra sua orelha, "_Tonight, tonight, it all began tonight_"

Os guinchos de Rachel imediatamente se transformam em uma risada encantada, ela da um tapinha nas mãos em sua cintura. "Brian, pateta, me coloca no chão"

"Mas você é tão conveniente portável," ele brinca, balançando-a pra frente e pra trás enquanto dança no caminho mais pra perto do bar.

Rachel rindo guincha novamente, segurando seu braço conforme sua multidão de co-estrelas se partem pra eles. Ela não esta com medo dele derruba-la – ele é o líder masculino mais pé firme com ela teve o prazer de trabalhar desde que dançou com Mike Chang lá no colégio – mas ela ainda tem que fazer um esforço pra relaxar com ele para que ela não termine jogando o fora de balanço e os dois caiam de bunda.

Brian para dramaticamente em frente ao bar, delicadamente colocando Rachel num assento vazio em frente a ele antes de bater no balcão, anunciando impetuosamente, "Duas doses do seu melhor whiskey, barman. Estamos celebrando nossa maravilhosa estreia que irá sem dúvidas ganhar muitas aclamações no _Times _amanhã."

Um grande rugido de vivas ecoa pelo salão, e Brian ergue seus braços e acena como um rei que acalma seus súditos. Rachel sacode a cabeça, olhando seu co-star em admiração. Ele tem trinta e cinco anos, mas parece dez anos mais jovem, e a lista de papeis que ele já atuou é como um catalogo dos musicais favoritos de Rachel. "Você realmente acha que terá aclamações?" ela pergunta excitada.

Ele se aproxima, olhos azuis dançando em alegria, e sussurra, "Isso, ou eles vão nos comer vivos"

"Brian!" ela reprime, dando um tapinha em seu braço ao mesmo tempo em que ele segura sua mão entre as deles.

"Oh, pega leva, querida," ele reprime, levando a mão dela aos lábios e beijando delicadamente antes de soltar. "Aproveite a noite cercada de maravilhosas e talentosas pessoas, boa brisa, e lindos homens," ele fala pausadamente com um sorriso largo. "A proposito, estou afim daquele Adonis bem ali," ele aponta através do bar, e Rachel vê um cara fofo num suéter e calças caqui conversando com um dos dançarinos. "ele me parece gostar dos dois tipos, então nem pense em olhar pra ele com esses grande, irresistíveis olhos de Bambi" ele resmunga.

Rachel ri. Ela não esta procurando ninguém pra esquentar sua cama essa noite, ou nenhuma outra noite pra falar verdade. Ela descobriu há algum tempo que não foi feita pra transas de uma noite ou ficadas. Ela pode se considerar uma Nova-iorquina sofisticada esse dias, mas lá no fundo ela ainda é uma garota a moda antiga, esperando encontrar a pessoa que vai sem nenhum problema se encaixar em todos os seus espaços vazios e faze-la se sentir completa. Seu olhar se dirige além da presa de Brian, inconscientemente procurando uma mesa nos fundos.

"Ele é todo seu," ela afirma pra ele.

"Hmm, eu certamente espero que ele seja" Brian devaneia, pegando uma das doses que o garçom deixou no balcão e bebendo de uma vez. Ele bate o copo no balcão, pega a segunda dose, vira a cabeça e levanta a sobrancelha pra Rachel. "O que você esta bebendo querida?"

Rachel encara o copo na mão dele e franze as sobrancelhas, "Oh," ela exala, olhos arregalados, "drinks...sim. Eu deveria estar comprando uma rodada pros meus amigos." Ela ergue em seu banco numa tentativa de ver seus amigos, mas tem muitos corpo bloqueando sua visão.

"Você esta mimando eles na sua grande noite? Que adorável", ele provoca brincando.

"Bem, eles me _apoiaram _em várias formas de encorajamento enquanto eu cravava meu caminho ao estrelato," ela o informa fazendo sinal pro garçom voltar, "acho que comprar alguns drinks é o mínimo que eu posso fazer"

Brian ri, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. "Só não deixe eles te embebedarem querida. Atuar de ressaca é uma droga."

Memorias não solicitadas de uma infeliz festa no colégio, sem mencionar uma imprudente aula de atuação em NYADA que se seguiu depois da celebração de seu aniversário de vinte e um anos, passa pela sua cabeça. "É nem me fale" ela murmura com uma careta.

"Não me diga, Rachel Berry?" ele sobressalta, levando a mão ao peito em falso ultraje. "Eu nunca teria imaginado que você tem um lado secreto selvagem". Ele pisca e toma sua segunda dose, antes de chamar a atenção do garçom, que estava ignorando Rachel, e sinalizando por mais dois.

"Mentiras e calunias," Rachel nega com um sorriso que logo desaparece quando o garçom serve as duas doses de Brian e logo desaparece. Ela xinga, e Brian ri pegando suas bebidas e saindo do bar.

"Se divirta essa noite querida. Você merece."

"Você também Brian," ela diz, observando-o cruzar o bar em direção ao cara de suéter. Se virando completamente em direção ao bar, Rachel coloca suas mãos contra o balcão e dirige seu melhor olhar penetrante para o garçom. Ela tem certeza que se Quinn a tivesse acompanhado ao bar, essa desatenção descarada não seria problema – ou Santana, obviamente, mas Rachel só quer pedir seus drinks, sem criar nenhuma cena ou escândalo. "Licença, moço," ela repete, semi cerrando os olhos quando ele só da uma olhadinha pra ela e volta a conversar com uma loira. "eu disse, licença," ela grita, batendo no balcão. O homem finalmente se vira com uma expressão exasperada e anda até ela. Rachel sorri docemente pra ele. "Eu gostaria de um Cosmopolitan, uma taça de Zinfandel, uma taça de Riesling e uma Corona com limão, por favor."

O garçom a olha com suspeita, "Posso ver seu RG?"

"Sério?" ela bufa, "Eu posso te assegurar que eu tenho mais de vinte e um anos" a expressão dele não muda, e Rachel de má vontade busca no bolso de seu jeans sua carteira de motorista e atira no balcão, "Aí"

Ele tem a audácia de rir para a (decididamente injusta) foto antes devolve-la. "Já volto," ele promete com um sorriso condescendente. Rachel decide que ele não vai ter gorjetas.

Quinze minutos depois – dez pelos drinks e outros cinco gastos exigindo uma bandeja pra carrega-los – Rachel começa sua dança de volta pra mesa. Ela mal dá seis passos antes de encontrar com Kurt, que esta praticamente em cima de um dos dançarinos do seu show. Ela para ao lado dele com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Kurt?"

"Rachel," ele grita com um largo sorriso, "aí esta você. Nós pensamos que você tinha se perdido no mar dos seu costars," ele comenta, afastando-se do seu novo amigo para que Rachel consiga ver um pequeno espaço entre eles. "você sabia que todo mundo do elenco é literalmente mais alto que você?"

"Eu não tinha notado," ela diz pausadamente.

Kurt alcança a bandeja. "Aqui, deixa eu segurar pra você," ele oferece, pegando o Cosmopolitan e tomando um gole. Rachel rapidamente reajusta a bandeja.

"Obrigada," ela murmura irritada, balanceando o peso da bandeja.

"Você já encontrou o Sean?" Kurt pergunta, passando a mão pelo ombro do cara ao seu lado.

Rachel rola os olhos "Todos os dias pelos últimos dois meses"

"Hi, Rachel," Sean diz, com um breve aceno.

Ela acenaria de volta se suas mãos não estivesse cheias, mas como estão, ela opta por um sorriso amigável e aceno com a cabeça. Os olhos de Kurt se arregalam em reconhecimento. "Oh, é claro," ele exclama, "no show," é nesse momento que Rachel percebe que talvez Kurt tenha tido um drink ou dois enquanto ela estava presa no bar, os olhos dele semicerram, e ele balança a cabeça pra ela. "Eu não acredito que você não nos apresentou antes."

"Eu achei que você estava saindo com aquele cara, Ben," ela diz confusa.

"Ele é tão duas semanas atrás," Kurt diz com desdém, dando a Rachel um olhar penetrante antes de se virar pra Sean com um sorriso tranquilizador. "Estou completamente solteiro"

Rachel franze a testa – ela tem quase certeza que Kurt mencionou um café com Ben na ultima semana. Ela ama Kurt – ama sim – mas ele se tornou um pouco galinha nos últimos anos. NY realmente é uma cidade cheia de incontáveis oportunidades. Ela muda a bandeja em seus braços, chacoalhando um pouco as taças. "Isso está meio pesado, então..."

Kurt olha de volta pra ela com um sorriso. "Ah, sim, você não deve deixar Quinn e Santana esperando. Elas estavam ficando meio competitivas quando as deixei, revivendo seus dias de gloria como minions de Sue Sylvester," ele diz rolando os olhos. "Você sabe que isso nunca termina bem"

"Você não esta voltando pra mesa?" ela pergunta.

Kurt da uma olhadinha em Sean, se aproxima de Rachel e abaixa a cabeça pra falar o mais baixo que pode através do barulho do bar. "Rachel, eu te adoro. Você é única mulher que eu vou amar, mas Sean é muito fofo e um dançarino. Diz que você entende."

Rachel suspira, "Se divirta Kurt"

Ele da um sorrido infantil. "Obrigado. Te devo pra sempre," ele diz, dando um beijo na sua bochecha. "Você esteve fantástica hoje."

"Lisonjeada" ela retorna, sacudindo a cabeça.

Kurt imediatamente volta sua atenção para Sean, e Rachel volta ao seu caminho em direção à mesa. Ela vai pra esquerda, vira à direita, mas seus passos falham quando seus olhos finalmente encontram Quinn e..._não _Santana. A cadeira que Santana estava sentada, agora esta ocupada por outra mulher, e mesmo na pouca luz do bar, Rachel pode ver uma perfeita pele de marfim, um lindo cabelo vermelho e uma apavorante falta de espaço pessoal. De repente o salão parece muito pequeno, e ela tem um formigamento suficiente pra fazê-la sentir um pouco enjoada. Ela obviamente tem segurado a droga dessa bebidas por muito tempo.

A ruiva parece vagamente familiar, mas Rachel não sabe da onde, e ela acha que deve ser a familiaridade da situação. Quinn tem a habilidade de atrair mulheres de todos os tipos em quase todos os lugares, e essa não é a primeira vez que _a hora da Rachel com Quinn _foi interrompida por alguma admiradora. Não que hoje seja unicamente _hora-da-Quinn, _mas certamente a celebração da noite de abertura da Rachel deveria automaticamente ser o centro da atenção da Quinn – bem, da atenção_ de todo mundo, _mas Kurt obviamente tem outras ideias, e Santana também aparentemente. Rachel não vai permitir que todos os seus amigos a abandonem, então quando Quinn sorri para a tão petulante ruiva, ela imediatamente determina que o sorriso parece um pouco forçado e Quinn precisa de resgate.

Rachel retoma os passos e encurta a distancia da mesa em menos de dez passadas, praticamente jogando a bandeja na frente das mulheres causando as duas olharem para ela. Um olhar de alivio – Rachel tem certeza que é alivio – passa pelo rosto de Quinn. "Rachel. Aí esta você".

"Desculpa" ela pede, se sentando na cadeira ao lado de Quinn. "Eu fui distraída."

Quinn abre a boca, mas a ruiva se inclina com um sorriso astuto. "Não se preocupe, eu estava mais do que feliz em fazer companhia pra ela enquanto você estava ocupada."

Os olhos de Rachel semicerram pra mulher, que nem é tão atrativa de perto. Claro, ela tem uma pele e cabelos legais, mas seu nariz é meio torto, seus dentes não são alinhados, ela deve ter pelo menos uns trinta anos. "Eu não acredito que nos conhecemos," Rachel informa.

"Connie," a mulher informa com uma leve arrogância, como se Rachel já devesse saber quem ela é.

Rachel lança um de seus sorrisos teatrais – ela esta bastante confiante de que ela tem ficado melhor em fazer parecer que eles são genuínos. "Bem, legal te conhecer, Bonnie, mas..."

"_Connie,_" ela interrompe franzindo a sobrancelha. "Connie Tremaine," ela adiciona, encarando Rachel.

Rachel congela. "T-Tremaine?" ela repete fracamente, reconhecendo instantaneamente o sobrenome como um dos produtores do seu show. Ela de repente se lembra que Robert Tremaine tem uma filha chamada Constance, e ela percebe porque a mulher parece familiar. Ela tem quase certeza que já viu Connie no teatro há algumas semanas atrás. A náusea em seu estomago volta com uma represália.

A boca de Connie se curva em sorriso zombeteiro. "Sim. Eu estava dizendo pra Quinn, aqui," ela diz deslizando dedos predatórios no braço de Quinn, "Como papai não gosta de festas de elenco, mas quando eu ouvi que todo mundo estava saindo pra comemorar, eu tinha que dar uma passada e oferecer meus parabéns. Você estava muito bem essa noite Rachel," ela oferece sinceramente. "Tenho certeza que você vai eliminar todas essas torções em tempo"

"Torçoes?" Rachel guincha, ofendida.

Connie acena uma mão bem cuidada. "Não se preocupe com elas. Dificilmente alguém tem uma noite de abertura sem falhas."

"Eu acho que Rachel acertou em cheio," Quinn diz confiante, dando a Rachel um doce sorriso que a faz se sentir melhor imediatamente.

"Bem, suponho que a Rachel se tornou uma das grandes performances," Connie concede com um dar de ombros distraídos enquanto olha de Quinn pra bandeja de bebidas. "Aquilo é uma Corona com limão?" ela pergunta, já pegando a garrafa. "Mas que boneca. Você deve ser psíquica," ela comenta, empurrando o resto do limão dentro da garrafa.

"Na verdade, essa é pra," Rachel começa, mas a garrafa já esta na boca de Connie, e ela suspira, "você, aparentemente" .

Quinn ri um pouco enquanto pega seu copo de vinho. Rachel franze, incerta de como ler a expressão de Quinn. Claro que ela só esta tolerando Connie. Ela não pode realmente gostar dela – pode?

"Então, Quinn estava me dizendo que você duas estudavam juntas," Connie revela, "em Lena, Ohio."

"Lima," Rachel corrigi automaticamente, olhando pra Quinn e imaginado quanto tempo elas estiveram conversando como se fossem velhas amigas. Ou novos amores? Rachel pega seu drink, tomando praticamente metade.

"E vocês ainda são amigas? To impressionada. Eu nem vejo mais ninguém que estudou comigo," Connie admite – e Rachel não pode dizer que esta surpresa com a confissão – antes de dirigir sua atenção completamente pra Quinn, "embora, tenho certeza que se qualquer um deles fossem tão deslumbrante quanto você, eu faria um esforço pra manter o contato".

As bochechas de Quinn coram e Rachel quase morde o próprio lábio. Colocando seu copo na mesa ela força um sorriso. "Bem, Connie, é fantástico você ter passado aqui," ela mente, "tenho certeza que você vai querer parabenizar o Brian também. Ele esta do outro lado do bar," ela diz, olhando na direção que ela o viu pela ultima vez. "Tenho certeza que você o encontrará"

"Oh, to sem pressa," Connie garante a ela. "Então, Quinn, você também é uma atriz?"

Quinn ri levemente, sacode a cabeça, "Não. Eu me envolvi um pouco na faculdade, mas decidi deixar o palco para Rachel," ela explica sorrindo pra Rachel com olhos cor de avelã cheios de admiração. Rachel sente seus próprios lábios curvarem em resposta.

Connie se aproxima mais, roubando a atenção de Quinn de volta com determinação. "Onde você fez faculdade? Aqui em New York?"

"Yale, pra falar verdade," Quinn diz a ela antes de tomar um gole de vinho.

"Wow, beleza e cérebro, também. Muito mais impressionada," Connie flerta. "O que exatamente você faz pra viver Quinn?"

"Eu sou editora assistente na HarperCollins"

"Boo, um trabalho chato de escritório, " Connie faz beicinho. "É um desperdício uma mulher como você trancada num escritório abafado"

"Quinn é muito boa no que ela faz," Rache interrompe defensivamente.

"Oh, tenho certeza que você é," ela pronuncia sugestivamente, deslizando aquelas unhas bem feitas pelo braço de Quinn. "Sabe, se der vontade de atuar novamente, eu posso puxar algumas cordinhas pra você"

_Oh por favor, _Rachel pensa veemente, _essa é uma cantada tão obvia. Claro que Quinn tem um padrão maior que esse. _Então ela se lembra das mulheres com quem Quinn ficou desde que veio pra New York, e seu estomago revira. Ela pega seu drink novamente.

Quinn molha os lábios e seus olhos procuram por Rachel. "Isso é...tentador," ela concede educadamente, "mas eu meio que me apaixonei por literatura, então..."

"_Assim que se olharam, amaram-se_," Connie cita com fervor, segurando a mão de Quinn entre as suas_, "assim que se amaram, suspiraram; assim que suspiraram, perguntaram-se um ao outro o motivo; assim que descobriram o motivo, procuraram o remédio¹."_

Se Rachel fosse uma pessoa mais generosa, ela concederia que o discurso de Connie foi bem impressionante e que ela poderia facilmente ter uma carreira como atriz, mas Rachel não esta no clima caridoso. Suas mãos apertam o copo que ela esta segurando enquanto assiste Quinn cair no hipnotizante olhar da Connie – hipnótico como uma cobra. "Okay, isso é..."

"Shakespeare," Quinn suspira. "Eu..eu estou impressionada"

Connie felizmente larga a mão de Quinn e pega sua garrafa de cerveja. "Eu tenho certificado² em Literatura na universidade de Columbia," ela se vangloria com um sorriso arrogante.

"Sabe," Rachel interrompe, incapaz de ficar um momento a mais sentada assistindo essa mulher cravar suas garras em Quinn , "acho que vi alguém ali no bar que eu preciso dar um olá"

As sobrancelhas de Quinn se franzem, ela se recosta, colocando uma pequena distancia entre ela e Connie. "Rach?"

"Se vocês me dão licença," ela diz entre dentes, arrastando a cadeira no chão com proposito.

"Sem pressa. Eu mantenho Quinn entretida," Connie promete, sutilmente colocando sua cadeira mais próxima de Quinn.

Rachel torce os lábios e gira em seus saltos, ignorando a expressão questionadora de Quinn, e o sorriso presunçoso de Connie enquanto murmura, "Aposto que vai, sua vadia." Ela marcha pra longe da mesa, procurando por uma familiar morena, e ela suspira em alivio quando a encontra.

"Santana", ela grita, praticamente atacando-a quando se coloca entre ela e uma mulher com quem Santana esta conversando, que acontece de ser uma das co-estrelas de Rachel. "Licença Pauline," ela diz com um sorriso apologético, "mas eu realmente preciso roubar a Santana por um momento".

"Sinta-se em casa," Pauline gesticula, parecendo um pouco aliviada pela interrupção.

"Obrigada." Rachel não pensa duas vezes e segura Santana pelo cotovelo, e a puxa alguns passos longe de Pauline. Quando ela se vira, ela acidentalmente tromba em outra de suas colegas de elenco. "Oh, desculpa Jessica," ela murmura distraidamente, manobrando Santana pra perto da parede longe de ouvidos alheios.

"Hey," Santana rosna, se soltando das mãos de Rachel irritada. "Droga, Berry. Que jeito de ser uma empata-foda"

"Uma o que?" ela pergunta, finalmente notando a carranca da Santana. Ela olha de volta pra Pauline, que parece muito mais relaxada agora que esta conversando com Jessica. "Ah," ela respira, e rola os olhos, "serio, Santana. Você não estava tendo sorte com Pauline Barret. Eu já disse a você que ela bem heterossexual."

"Nunca se sabe," Santana argumenta. "Algumas mulheres podem ficar bem aventureiras quando tomam algumas"

Rachel franze o cenho, cruza os braços. "Primeiro, é completamente inapropriado tirar vantagem de uma mulher em estado de embriaguez, e francamente eu estou desapontada que você chegou a considerar isso," ela reprime, ignorando o protesto divertido de Santana. "Em segundo lugar, Pauline tem um, muito legal, muito masculino, noivo"

"Uma pena se você me perguntar," Santana devaneia tomando um gole de sua Corona.

"Não perguntei," Rachel diz bruscamente, com um olhar penetrante na garrafa e imaginando por que ela se quer se incomoda em comprar uma rodada de bebidas pros seus amigos se nenhum deles esta disposto a esperar ela entrega-los.

"O que é tão importante?"

Rachel invade o espaço pessoal de Santana, e abaixa a voz. "Alguma mulher víbora que não aceita não como resposta esta abordando Quinn, e eu preciso que você intervenha"

Santana a encara com uma expressão em branco por vários momentos antes de seus olhos procurarem Quinn e Connie, ainda conversando na mesa. Ela se vira para Rachel com uma expressão perplexa. "Você ta falando serio?"

"Sim"

"Não," Santana diz bruscamente.

"O que você quer dizer com não?" Rachel demanda.

"Quero dizer _não. _N, A, O, til," Santana enuncia lentamente. "É uma resposta negativa comum usada para expressar negação. Em outras palavras, isso não vai acontecer, hobbit"

"Mas..."

"Olha Rachel," Santana corta, "de onde eu vejo, Quinn não parece que precisa ser salva. Quero dizer, porra, Ginger Spice é boa," ela adiciona com um sorrisinho.

"Ela é uma predadora," Rachel rosna, encarando a mesa. Connie esta tocando o braço de Quinn novamente, e Rachel silenciosamente espera que Quinn rejeite a investida. Quando ela não o faz, Rachel afunda suas unhas no próprio bíceps. "Estou certa de que Quinn só esta sofrendo com a atenção dela pelo meu próprio bem."

Os olhos de Santana se voltam para Rachel. "Como você descobriu isso?" ela pergunta cautelosamente, uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

Rachel bufa, bate o pé – só um pouquinho porque ela não faz mais isso. Bem, não muito. "Porque eu conheço a Quinn, okay! Ela esta sendo educada," Rachel insiste, completamente não divertida quando Santana zomba na sua garrafa. "Aquela ruiva gananciosa é a filha de Robert Tremaine," ela explica franzindo o cenho.

Santana engole a cerveja, sobrancelhas erguidas, "E eu me importo por que?"

Rachel respira fundo, silenciosamente contando até cinco antes de soltar o ar através dos dentes cerrados. "Robert é o produtor do meu show, Santana," ela resmunga sem paciência.

"Sim, e você já disso isso," Santana aponta com irritação. "Ainda não vi o problema"

Rachel olha de volta pra mesa. Connie esta rindo, e Quinn esta sorrindo, e Rachel esta seriamente considerando os pros e contras de socar alguém – possivelmente Santana, o que obviamente não seria uma das melhores ideias. "Por favor, só vai lá conhecer a Connie," ela quase implora. "Seja a flertadora lasciva, e eu posso te assegurar que você não ira pra casa sozinha"

Santana toma uma dose deliberadamente conforme estuda Rachel, que muda inconfortavelmente sob o peso do olhar. "E se Quinn estiver interessada nela?"

"Ela não esta," Rachel insiste. Ela acha. Ela espera. Okay, ela não consegue nem ter certeza. Quinn tem um gosto _horrível _pra mulheres. Rachel nunca gostou de nenhuma delas ou sentiu que elas eram boas o suficiente pra Quinn, mas algo sobre Connie Tremaine simplesmente a incomoda, ela se recusa a acreditar que Quinn esta legitimamente atraída por alguém tão intrometida e arrogante.

"Mas se ela _estiver,_" Santana reitera, "então eu vou precisar de alguma forma de compensação"

Rachel a olha cautelosamente. "O que você quer?"

"Todos os meus drinks por sua conta pelo resto da noite"

"Eu já comprei um drink pra você que você teria nas suas mãos se tivesse ficado na mesa", Rachel reclama, mas ela esta aliviada que Santana não pediu algo pior. Ela uma vez fez Rachel prometer não fazer nenhuma referencia sobre Broadway ou mesmo cantarolar qualquer show tune em sua presença durante um mês em troca de sua ajuda pra fuçar as intermináveis estantes da The Strand buscando um livro adequado para o aniversario da Quinn. Talvez pagar trezentos dólares por uma copia rara da ilustração de _Treasure Island _tenha sido um pouco ridículo_,_ mas a expressão de satisfação e felicidade no rosto de Quinn ao ver o livro valeu o preço.

"Você ta levando uma eternidade. To entediada," Santana diz com um dar de ombros.

Rachel sacode a cabeça. "Eu juro, você tem a atenção de uma criança hiperativa de dois anos de idade"

Santana ri histericamente. "Alo? Você já se olhou no espelho?" ela pergunta, acenando uma mão pro corpo de Rachel pra cima e pra baixo. "Eu sou a porra de uma sentinela perto de você"

"Linguagem," Rachel adverte.

"Serio?" Santana da uma risadinha. "Eu não posso dizer _porra _ quando você esta tentando ser minha cafetina"

Rachel engasga, sentindo seu rosto corar. "Eu...eu não estou fazendo isso," ela argumenta fracamente, "Estou?"

"Ay dios," Santana murmura, balançando a cabeça, "só me apresenta pra ruiva gostosa antes que eu mude de ideia"

Uma onda de alivio cai sobre Rachel, e ela sorri, dando um leve aperto no ombro de Santana em gratidão. "Obrigada," ela murmura. Santana suspira dramaticamente, sacode o ombro, mas vira e segue em direção à mesa, deixando Rachel pra correr atrás dela.

Qualquer que fosse a conversa que Connie e Quinn estavam tendo, para bruscamente quando Santana arrasta uma cadeira pra perto de Connie antes de se sentar. Rachel pega sua cadeira, oferecendo um sorriso apologético pra Quinn. "Connie, acho que você não conhece nossa amiga Santana"

Os olhos de Connie brilham com interesse conforme avançam sobre Santana em seu apertado e curto vestido. "Não, não acho que conheça"

Santana sorri sedutoramente, esticando sua mão pra cumprimentar enquanto retribui o olhar, "Santana Lopez, mas não deixe o nome engana-la. To muito longe de ser santa, ao contrario da Quinnie aqui," ela acena.

"Quinnie?" Connie repete divertida. "Isso é fofo."

"Não é?" Santana pergunta docilmente.

"Não", Quinn resmunga, cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar penetrante pra Santana. Rachel franze, esperando que Quinn só esteja chateada por causa do apelido.

"Rachel você certamente tem um superávit de amigas atrativas," Connie ronrona, mal olhando para Rachel. "Onde você tem escondido elas?"

Santana sorri maldosamente. "Bem, você conhece a Rachel," ela corta, "trabalho, trabalho, trabalho. Eu não acho que ela se quer saiba a definição da palavra _divertir. _Nem a Quinnie, aqui. Você sabia que ela foi presidente do clube de Celibato no colegial?"

Connie ri alto, olhando de volta pra uma Quinn nem um pouco feliz. "Eu nunca pensaria nisso," ela diz.

"Oh, sim; elas podem ser tão chatas," Santana rola os olhos, "eu, por outro lado, sei como equilibrar trabalho e diversão, se é que você me entende," ela diz sugestivamente, chegando mais perto de Connie.

Rachel não consegue nem ficar propriamente irritada com as táticas de Santana quando ela, de alguma forma consegue capturar o interesse de Connie com quase nem um esforço. Pessoalmente, Rachel não consegue entender como qualquer mulher escolheria Santana ao invés de Quinn Fabray, mas ela esta eternamente grata por esse fenômeno, especialmente quando Connie vira as costa pra Quinn.

"E qual é o seu trabalho, Santana?"

"Oh, eu atualmente sou estudante de medicina em tempo integral na universidade de Columbia. Primeira da minha classe na verdade." Santana exagera orgulhosamente.

"Serio?"

"Mmhmm. Eu sou muito boa com...anatomia," Santana pronuncia lentamente, fazendo a palavra soar mais como um convite do que a constatação de um fato.

A língua de Connie traça seu lábio inferior. Rachel se sente suja só de olha-las. "Sabe, eu me formei em Columbia também."

"Somos praticamente irmãs de almas," Santana diz sedutoramente. "Posso te pagar uma bebida Connie?"

"Eu adoraria." Connie se vira para Quinn com um sorriso. "Você não se importa se eu e Santana tivermos um bate papo sobre Columbia, não é Quinnie?"

A mandíbula de Quinn tenciona, e Santana segura uma risada. Um completo e insincero sorriso aparece nos lábios de Quinn. "Nem um pouco," ela diz a elas, pegando sua taça de vinho.

Santana ri e levanta, estendendo a mão para Connie. "Vamos?" Connie deixa Santana levanta-la, pega sua bolsa antes de passar por Santana, esbarrando de proposito nela. Santana lambe os lábios e descaradamente olha a bunda de Connie. Ela lança um breve olhar pra Rachel, dando uma piscadela e um sorriso arrogante antes de seguir Connie. "Depois vadias," ela grita.

Rachel as assiste irem, tendo certeza que elas estão longe antes de se virar pra Quinn. "Bem, isso é um alivio," ela tenta, esperando Quinn concordar, mas os lábios dela estão franzidos, e ela ainda esta olhando pro lugar que Santana e Connie desapareceram. Ela não parece particularmente aliviada, mas também não parece chateada. Esse é um daqueles momentos raros em que Rachel não consegue simplesmente ler o humor de Quinn, e apesar de acontecer cada vez menos, incomoda Rachel mais e mais cada vez que acontece. "Não é?" ela incita de novo.

"Hmm, eu acho," Quinn diz levemente.

Rachel engole seu desapontamento, massageando distraidamente o aperto desagradável em seu peito. "O-oh. Você...tava...? Eu achei," ela gagueja, ficando mais chateada com a ideia de que ela intencionalmente 'empatou-foda' da Quinn, mas mais chateada com o fato de que Quinn poderia realmente estar interessada na atenção daquela mulher, filha de produtor ou não.

"Esta tudo bem, Rach. Ela não é mesmo meu tipo." Quinn murmura com dar de ombros. Soltando um respiro, ela parece livrar-se do seu estranho humor, sorrindo pra Rachel. "Além disso, nos deveríamos estar celebrando a sua grande noite. Não acredito que Kurt e Santana deu um bolo na gente"

Ao ver o sorriso de Quinn, Rachel solta o ar que ela estava segurando , deixando seu desconforto e relaxando na cadeira. "Oh, ta tudo bem," ela facilmente descarta o desaparecimento dos seus amigos. Com tanto que Quinn não esteja chateada com ela, Rachel esta perfeitamente contente. "Tenho certeza que podemos nos divertir sem eles."

"Vamos provar que Santana esta errada," Quinn decide com um aceno.

"Com certeza vamos," Rachel concorda. "Estamos muito longe de sermos chatas. Talvez eu ate faça uma tattoo"

Quinn ri, "Sério?"

Bem, Rachel não tido sido _tão _séria, mas a descrença obvia de Quinn imediatamente acende a natureza competitiva de Rachel. "Você não acha que faria?"

"Pra falar a verdade não", Quinn admite

"Bem, talvez eu tenha que provar que você esta errada"

As sobrancelhas de Quinn formam um arco e um sorriso familiar se forma em seus lábios. "Veremos"

"Veremos," Rachel insiste determinada. Quanto mais ela pensa sobre, mais apropriado parece que ela deveria fazer algo permanente pra marcar a ocasião da sua primeira performance na Broadway como protagonista feminina.

Quinn ri levemente. Erguendo sua taça de vinho quase vazia no ar entre elas, olhando para Rachel com um sorriso enorme, olhos brilhando com orgulho. "Essa é pra você Rach"

Rachel cora, levanta seu copo. "A nós," ela corrige, brindando seu copo no de Quinn.

Quinn acena. "A nós," ela repete silenciosamente antes de tomar um gole.

Rachel sorri largamente em seu copo, agradecida por estar compartilhando a noite com Quinn. Parece certo. Ela não consegue explicar melhor do que isso, mas depois de tudo que elas passaram em seu passado frequentemente tumultuoso, não tem outra pessoa com quem ela gostaria de estar celebrando seu sucesso. E se o _New York Times _terminar dilacerando sua performance amanha, Rachel sabe exatamente em que ombro ela estará chorando – mas isso não vai acontecer. Ela esta certa disso. Ela tem um sexto sentido sobre essa coisas, e hoje à noite, ela sabe do fundo da sua alma que ela esta no começo de algo maravilhoso. É realmente uma noite fabulosa.

* * *

¹ _As You Like It (Como lhe aprouver), _Williams Shakespeare.

² nos EUA eles tem um Minor que seria uma "_graduação menor" _numa área da escolha do aluno – enquanto o Major seria a graduação principal - não achei um equivalente em português.

PS.: se alguem ai fora estiver lendo, o proximo é quando a Rachel finalmente realiza seus sentimentos pela Quinn :3


End file.
